Nickle Ryuko
Name: Nickle Ryuko First Appearance: '''Unknown '''Born: Relatives: Likes: Dislikes: Personality Nickle is a very easy going and does not really mind what others say about him, but if they start arguing with him and making comments about him, he prays that they can stand it when he comes back with a retort. He has a habit of flirting even when he does not realize it himself. He somehow often finds himself spending a little more time with girls than he does with guys, but he only sees this to his flirting habit. He is however a good person and friend to everyone he meets and will always be willing to help others even when a situation looks really bleak. Since having become separate from Kinclex, Nickle very rarely thinks a harsh or evil though unless in the heat of battle. This could be expected due to Kinclex being the embodiment of Nickle’s dark emotions. Abilities Electromancy Thunder Pulse Nickle fires a blast of light blue lightning from any part of his body, be it hands, feet or even his chest. This is his base attack. Nickle can also manipulate this technique to short circuit or start electrical systems, meaning he can use any metal as a conductor, but using a conductor does not strengthen the attack. The skill has now been developed to the extent that a single bolt, when fired, can split into two bolts, allowing the attacking of two opponents at once as well as being able to be compressed and delivered in close quarters through a punch, kick or weapon. Energy Field 'Nickle gathers his electric energy and forms a short range sphere field around his entire body to blast anyone around him away, leaving a light paralysis. Due to constant use of this technique and with Nickle’s physical and elemental development, he now has the stamina and power to use the shield to block a wide variety of attacks and to expand it or decrease it as he sees fit. He is capable of holding up this shield for much greater periods of time (max of 3 posts), whereas before when he was younger, he could barely hold it up for several seconds. '''Absorption:'Under Iola's training and through practice on his own, Nickle has leart how to absorb electrical energy and use it as his own. After numerous uses in battle and the field, Nickle has now developed this skill to absorb much greater quantities of electricity and not become hurt by them. 'Storm King Form '''Nickle after training with the Rei monks in his travels, Nickle acquired a skill that many elemancers strive to achieve. His whole body begins to surge with electricity until he is nothing but electrical charges in human form. He has no real face, only suggestions of what might be there normally and large white light orbs for eyes. In this form, physical attack will only harm the person Nickle is fighting against and can only use elemental attacks when fighting. This form only lasts for five posts, and once this limit is over, Nickle will be rendered without a shred of electrical energy for an additional 3 posts. What this means is that after three posts, Nickle will be able to, for example, fire off one Thunder Pulse, before becoming drained again. A weakness to all of Nickle’s electrical powers however is earth. Unless Nickle is able to deliver much larger quantities of his power to say, shatter a wall of earth, his attack would be rendered useless. Naturally, the more power he uses to overcome earth based techniques, the sooner he would run out of power. Supernatural '''Magical Neural Lobe '''After being subjected to the song “Open Your Eyes Twice”, played on Celestial Lewis’ magical flute, a part of the Nickle’s mind, long dormant, was awakened. That being a neural lobe that allowed Nickle to become sensitive to the supernatural. After some basic training from the two sisters Hinata and Otoha, Nickle is now able to sense magical auras, spells and spirits. With this new array of senses awakened, Nickle is now able to expand his powers into those of the supernatural, although he has no real spells to utilize at this stage. Light Alignment Powers '''Infuse Light ' At this level, Light Users gain the power to infuse their weapons with a weak elemental force of Light which deals increased damage to the Heartless or those of Dark Alignment. 'Summon Keyblade ' At this level, Light Users are able to reach inside their own heart and draw forth the pure energies and materialize it. The Keyblade is a powerful sword-like weapon meant for destroying Heartless. It deals greatly increased damage against Heartless or those fully pledged to them. If found, the Keyblade can also interact with the Heart of a world unlocking it to be connected with the rest of the worlds or locking it and thus sealing it away as it once was before being invaded by Heartless. 'Oath of the Sword ' At this level, Light Users gain the ability to materialize their growing powers as a blade of pure light. While it doesn't have the finer accessory features the Keyblade does nor is it any more effective against the Heartless, to those of Dark Alignment or villains fully pledged to the Heartless this Light Blade deals greatly increased damage. It can also be used to deflect and repel attacks tied to the Darkness or Heartless. History Nickle had an average start like every other child; he was happy, content and had two loving parents. His father and mother were born and bred in Italy and when he was born they moved from Venice to live in America. So Nickle grew up living in New York City, the big Apple as some may call t, yet he knew he would never be able to call it home. As he grew his parents began to notice he had something special about him. One day when he was six years old, the first signs of his gifts began to come apparent. His mother was making him a fruit smoothie in the kitchen when he walked nearby, she was just about to put the lid on the blender, when all of a sudden he came nearby her pointed to saying that she had not plugged it in. His mother was about to plug it I when all of a sudden she was startled by a whirring sound and pieces of fruit flying everywhere, she turned to Nickle and saw that a small static charge was flowing around him, the same type of static was on the blender. Since that day, Nickle was encouraged by his parents to try and develop these gifts. Nickle had really no idea what he was doing at first, but was eager to learn. As he grew older so did his control of electricity and he found this most useful in working with mechanical devices. He took a job as a mechanic when he was 16 and found that he could pull almost anything apart and then put it back together again, sometimes better than before, he gained a great deal of knowledge of various mechanical devices. It was when he turned 17 that his parents said that he had been accepted into a school for the ‘talented’, saying this was the perfect opportunity for him to develop his power. Nickle was only to obliging and set off for Hyakuji High School as soon as possible. Upon arriving a Hyakuji High Nickle found that he was quite capable to integrate himself with quite a few of the students, finding how accepting they were of him. However his real passion was for training as an elemancer. It was here that many of his battles occurred, protecting the tower and showing his worth to both his peers and instructors. Slowly he is beginning to learn how to manipulate his electrical powers even further with the help of Iola, so much so that he is beginning to learn how to absorb the electrical energy and make it his own, although this skill is far from perfect. It was been a while since then and Nickle has aged another year, making him now 18 and a senior student at Hyakuji. Nickle has since then has fought battles, both inside himself and in the outside world. An entity from a darker side of himself, named Kinclex, was born from an experimental dream drug Nickle's science teacher used on the class one day. Nickle has recently separated Kinclex and placed him in a body of his own with the help of Lillian Arion, although Nickle is now under her thumb. However, this was only part of Nickle's battles. When the Egyptian God of Destruction, Zorc, rampaged through Hyakuji, Nickle assisted in his sekkou form to defeat Zorc. It was after all these battles, that Nickle decided he needed some time alone, away from Hyakuji. It was something Kinclex had said about being strong and that he was stronger than Nickle. Nickle knew he had power inside of him, no question, but he wanted to go and unlock that power. So he set off, flying to the highest peaks of the Himalayas. He found a monastery there, one he had heard rumour of around the elemancer tower. There were monks there, masters of concentration, inner energy and the drawing of that energy. They taught Nickle about his powers and how he could better control his powers. Through this training and meditation, Nickle unlocked a power he had not been able to before, his Storm King form. He thanked the monks for all their guidance and assistance and they in turn thanked him for allowing them to see yet another student prosper and find what they were capable of.With his new achievement complete, Nickle returned to Hyakuji, eager to see what he had missed on his travels. There have been a lot that has happened to Nickle over the past year. For one. He had left his beloved Hyakuji after graduating, in order to go out into the real world. The business he had encountered with Kinclex and his allegiances to Kyrios were a large burden on his soul. He had spent countless times having to help Kinclex in his plight as he tried to leave the organisation, before his twin finally accomplished his goal. Before leaving, Nickle had to give much up. His power as a Sekkou, his brother and the hardest of all, leaving his love, Cassandra Praden, behind in Hyakuji. However, Nickle had no choice in the matter, he had to return home to America. His father was suffering from cancer and it seemed that he was not going to recover. In the end, Nickle held his weeping mother as the watched his father slip away. Nickle’s heart was heavy, and the inheritance money he received did little to do to cheer him up. He stayed at home with his mother for a while, as well as reconnecting with old friends he had left behind, namely his old B-boy and work partners from the “Last Chance” garage where he used to work before coming to Hyakuji. Rusty and Michael were over the moon to see him and even more amazed by his experiences in Hyakuji.It was one day, when he was sitting at home, that his mother asked what he was going to do for work. Nickle had been avoiding this subject for some time, but he wanted to use his inheritance money to start up a shop back in Hyakuji. However, due to what had happened, Nickle didn’t want to leave his mother either. She smiled as he told her, and merely told him, that her life was already half done, he shouldn’t let his slip away. She knew he loved her and that was enough. Nickle could not argue with that. After many a heart-felt goodbye, Nickle returned to Hyakuji, with new insight and new goals. Shin Hyakuji Season 1 As Nickle returned to Hyakuji, as expected, a new set of opportunities opened up for him. It was not long after opening up his business, the Abenobashi Arcade, that it became a booming success and placed Nickle in good stead with a certain company named Engage Inc, which sponsored Nickle a whole array of virtual reality pods. Upon returning, Nickle was also recomissioned as a celestial guardian, once again taking up the mantle of the Uma Ninja and none too soon either, for he then became a participant in the Brutal Martial Arts tournament, partnering up with Discord Roukane and Mayu Kogono in an all sekkou team, seeking to win the grand prize of the tournament. Infortunately, the hosts of the tournament ran out of funding and so all the teams had little chance but to forfeit. Yet, it wasn’t a complete loss. During Nickle’s battle with the Wo-Shing leader Eiji Ishida, Nickle became aware of a deeper power inside himself. Unfortunately, there was no time for Nickle to truly delve into this, due to Hyakuji falling under attack from the Apostles of the Stars. In-between these battles with the apostles, namely with the young aeromaner Leon and the madman Creed, Nickle met three young women who would forever change his life. The first of these woman, was Celestial Lewis. An old time school-mate of Nickle’s when they both attended Hyakuji High, by sheer chance meeting, a romance blossomed between the two of them. As for the other two girls mentioned, these would be the sisters Hinata and Otoha, who in turn for Nickle’s services in teaching them about the elemental control of lightning, taught Nickle more about this new found power of the supernatural, teaching him how to see spirits and to sense magical auras. Nickle developed a bond with the sisters, seeing them as the younger sisters he never had. With a new season comes a new opportunity. Nickle has since proposed to Celestial Lewis to marry him and be his wife. Nickle has created a small family of sorts, seeing as Sugar has adopted both Celestial and himself as her parents. One other thing, that has become oddly apparent to Nickle at this stage in time, is a reformed bond between himself and Kinclex, as if he is no longer as dark as her used to be. But who can truly say what shadows lie over the horizon. Shin Hyakuji Season 2 The world had seemed pretty much at peace and Nickle could not be happier. With only a few months away before he was to marry Celestial Lewis and live together happily with her and his adopted daughter, the season fairy Sugar, life just never seemed more at ease. However, it was then that something began to go horribly wrong. Nickle was sensing the spiking of energy in downtown Hyakuji, only to realise that it was Kinclex causing havoc throughout the town. Nickle could not believe his eyes as he looked upon his brothers form. He had mutated into a devil, corrupted by the behemoth fang medallion that they had found together not more a few months ago. The medallion had apparently housed the souls several powerful demons, which had not infected Kinclex and bent him to their own will. A battle raged between the brother’s, with no clear victor in sight. With this new found demonic power raging through him, Kinclex seemed able to battle forever. It was only once Nickle had no other choice but to revert to his Storm King form, did something strange happen. As Devil and Elemental Warrior clashed, something ripped out of Kinclex’s side. A glowing sphere of black energy, in the shape of a heart. Kinclex’s voice, a softer, gentler voice, echoed out from the heart. “Nickle. You cannot defeat me this way. You know this has been a long time coming, despite your prattle about my having my own exsistance.” The glowing heart shot into Nickle’s electrical hide and was absorbed into him. The power that had once been lost in creating Kinclex was gone. However, the body that Lillian Arion had made for his clone, did not disappear. It stayed in tact, now fully in the demon Ashikumori’s control. Nickle is still not sure to this day whether this or a whole bunch of other dark energies is what tipped the scale, but shortly after the skies became black and Hyakuji was swarmed by a mass of show creatures with heartless yellow eyes. Try as he might, Nickle was engulfed by the darkness and flung off toward the vastness of the cosmos. When he arouse of unconsciousness, he found himself in a place he found out to be called Traverse Town. Nickle swore to set things right. He would find his lost love, he would battle against darkness. And most importantly, he would find out what ever became of his brother Kinclex’s body. Equipment Items '''Kaneryuu Blade This weapon was created through a combination of Nickle's sickle and Argentine's demon blood. The sickle blade reformed itself into a sword after the magical infusion of Argentine's blood. The blade still has a chain holding in the blade, which is compressed and stored in the hilt. It can cut very well and has enough compressed air to shoot the sword forward quickly. Since being infused with the silver blood, the metal of the sword and chain has become a much stronger alloy and has even gained a magical quality of being able to heal and repair itself if damaged or cut. Necklace of Lightning '''A gift awarded by the Gogyou brothers for taking such a beating and still working forward. The necklace has a small pendant hanging on it in the shape of a thunder bolt. Effects: When wearing the necklace, after energy is put into it, it adds a whole three points to elemental for seven posts. The necklace can be used twice a day, but it requires (at least) a five post limit between uses. '''Lightbulb '''B-B-Bzzzzt! What’s better in a dark night than a Lightbulb? It only requires a small shock to light up this bulb, but at higher intensities...It has more practical uses. And how convent is it to have a bulb made of glass that only breaks under heavy pressure? Level 8-12: The light is intense. Not too strong, but with enough energy pumped into it can give the same effect as staring into the sun for a moment, or seeing the flash from a camera. Not to mention it’s handy for dark places. Level 12+: The light grows even stronger. Able to blind an opponent for several moments (Four posts). Though this will draw quite a bit out of the user, it isn’t so powerful, and thus can be used three times a day. Don’t forget, success isn’t guaranteed. '''Angelic Feather Littered over the battle field were many discarded white feathers. These feathers don't seem odd at all, but when pressed between one's shoulder blades, it helps the user sprout wings of their own. The feather can be broken and rendered useless, but is other wise able to be used infinitely 'M-Phone x2 (One-Use)'By raising this megaphone and shouting aloud "Ouendan" the user recieves aid from the Hyakuji Cheer Squad for their spirit and will begin helping them to change around and possibly overcome a desperate sitaution. This item may be used at any time (even in rumors and events) and for any situation (combat to taking a test to a date that's bombing to even asking someone out, ANYTHING). Only one M-Phone may be used per topic regardless of how many people are in it. So even if you have multiple of it or all five people in a topic have one, if one person uses it then that's it; no more for that topic. To use this item please PM Hiro_Tsukasa stating you intend to use it with a link to the topic you're using it in. Also include a basic summary of what's going on. 'Mu Sky Board'Still retaining a bit of the magical energies that made the skies around Mu "surf-able" on a clear day this Board allows the user to surf/fly through the sky with little ease; it opperates much like using a skateboard/snowboard although in the air. Note: Cannot be used when the day is extremely cloudy or during any type of storm. 'Leon's Oath'A small chunk from the customized Sky Board Leon used that was broken from it during the final battle against Mu. It still retains a bit of Leon's Tao Power. If thrown at an enemy the small piece will transform into one of Leon's deadly razor sharp darts of pure Wind energy. One Time Use. Heart's Armor Nickle is the Lord Commander of the Northern Sky of the Order of the Cardinal Skies. His Heart's Armor is pictured here. Category:Light